


Oh, Rivalry

by becky69lu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Frenemies, RIP, although we never get to see the lover part, and peridot is done with her shit, aquadot, aquamarine has a tough time understanding her feelings, flirty aquamarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky69lu/pseuds/becky69lu
Summary: Neither gem could tell you how this rivalry started. Perhaps it was the day they first crossed paths. It could've also been the first mission they were both assigned.It didn't matter though because there has been a rivalry for a few hundred years now.





	1. One

"Aquamarine." Peridot said walking past.

"Peridot." Aquamarine said as she floated by.

Ah, yes. This was the daily routine of both gems. They had work to do on separate sides of Homeworld, resulting in them passing by each other everyday on the way to work.  
Neither gem could tell you how this rivalry started. Perhaps it was the day they first crossed paths. It could've also been the first mission they were both assigned.  
It didn't matter though because there has been a rivalry for a few hundred years now. 

It started out as just curious looks at each other when they were in training. 

As the years went on it progressed into more. Whatever Peridot did, Aquamarine tried to do better. Gathered up the reports for Venus? Well Aquamarine had all the latest developments of the planet filed in alphabetical order. 

It was a flame that both of them fueled for years. When no other gem was around and they both had spare time, they'd like to taunt each other. 

"Just wanted to congratulate you on that mission 5XG." Aquamarine would say.

Peridot would look up from her logs with confusion. "What mission?" 

"Oh my mistake, I mean't MY mission. Weren't you supposed to be on it? Hm?" The blue gem would taunt.

"Yes.." Peridot would seethe from closed teeth.

"How come you weren't?" Her smile was manic at this point.

"You know how Aquamarine."

"Just remind me again, I seem to have lost some memory."

"I didn't file the report they needed okay!?" Peridot would shout, her detached digits flying everywhere.

"Oh thats right. Well, maybe you'll get on a big mission someday." Aquamarine would giggle, leaving a fuming green gem in her wake.

Neither would admit how much they enjoyed talking to the other but they did. Maybe not at first but as time went on, the more they learned to appreciate each other for what they had. This is why they found themselves seeing each other at least once a week outside of going to work. Both though would cover it up making up excuses why one had to travel to the other sector of the planet. 

"That Peridot never sent me the Earth report." Aquamarine would say. Her manager would believe it too, and Aquamarine took deep pride in the way Peridot would be startled when the blue gem suddenly appeared on her shoulder. 

There was something satisfying in seeing the green gems face grow a few shades darker, and she could never figure it out but it didn't matter because she got to annoy the gem for the brief time they'd have.

"Oh look, someone left an annoying insect in the room." She'd say.  
And Aquamarine would giggle darkly, running her wand up her arm. "At least I remember to send reports to my manager."   
Peridots eyes would widen and she'd run to her panel, cursing the whole way. "I can't believe I almost forgot!" She'd rush to get the file loaded, cursing for the machine to move quicker.

And Aquamarine would watch the gems flustered expression with a loopy smile on her face.  
The short blue gem couldn't figure out why she smiled so much around Peridot. Her company was always refreshing and pleasant of course, but it was something more than that. She knew it wouldn't mount to anything so she'd shake the thoughts from her head and carry on like usual.

This was the routine for centuries. At least it was. Up until the Earth mission.

Aquamarine remembered flying on board the ship assigned to Peridot. She flew until she heard a voice coming from the control room. Listening for the briefest of moments she heard a familiar nasally voice cursing at her equipment. It put a grin on the blue gems face.

Without making a sound she entered the green room, coming up behind the gem.

"What a nice ship you have 5XG."  
"AHH!" Peridot fell backwards, almost shooting off her cannon.

Aquamarine tsked. "One day and you almost ruined the ship already. If I was assigned this specimen I wouldn't dare-"  
Peridot groaned, cutting the blue gem off. "Save it insect. I have so much work to do today I'm ready to rip my enhancers off."   
She genuinely sounded stressed which would put off any other gem. 

Not Aquamarine though.

She huffed, walking to the control panel. "Aqua what are you doing? Aqua, don't mess anything up!"  
She had such little faith in her skills huh? She'd prove her wrong. The well trained gem couldn't possibly hurt this vessel, unlike the green gem who almost bombed the room.  
"There." Her green eyes flashed to the screen, her mouth opening in shock. Almost half of her work load was gone, transferred to Aquamarine.  
"Aquamarine! I can't accept this-"

"Think of it as congratulations for making it to Earth. You better repay me though when you get back, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about it on your way back. Until then 5XG." 

Peridot smiled at the blue gem. It was a rare occurrence that she'd smile genuinely at the gem, which unnerved Aquamarine. She quickly flew off the ship, cursing her feelings.   
That was the last time she saw Peridot in person.   
It was weird enough for the first few weeks that she was gone. She almost said her name going to work one day until she remembered that she wasn't going to pass her. 

A few times in fact, she caught herself flying in the direction of her district before remembering that she wouldn't be there.  
Her feelings got worse.   
She got meaner. Her normally dark smiley attitude was replaced by constant grumpiness that was showing itself to the other Aquamarines in her presence. She tried controlling it but to no avail.

When was she coming back again? 

She came to the awful realization that she WASN'T coming back when she checked the date and found out that Peridot was scheduled to return a week ago. Peridot was never late with missions, that was something she KNEW about the gem. Sending in reports and files, yes, but not missions.   
She felt a sinking feeling in her form. 

It took awhile for things to feel semi normal again. She avoided taking the route where she'd usually pass Peridot. She never went to her district, and even not going made her feel worse because her manager would ask, "What happened to your trips down to Yellow Diamonds court?"   
She just told her she didn't need to anymore.

Although the 2 gems were rivals, Aquamarine couldn't think of it that way anymore. She missed her, and she hated herself for thinking like that.  
So she didn't think. Instead it was business as usual.

And a new routine soon fell into place.


	2. Two

Peridot was sitting in the control room of the ship. Another week before her and her 2 passengers landed on Earth. Her diamond insisted this was priority, so she didn't have work to do either. Her ship didn't need much piloting either for the mean time which left Peridot with a squirming feeling. 

She hadn't had this much free time in hundreds of years.  
That's why when she received an incoming call, she didn't hesitate to answer. The shock settled in once she noticed who called. 

"5XG, look at you, so eager to answer your communication pad. You haven't missed me that much have you?" 

Peridots face blushed as Aquamarines face grew smug. "N-no! That's not it at all. I've just had so much free time on this ship its driving me crazy." She sat back in the pilot seat. Perhaps a conversation with her rival wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Aren't you on board with two other gems? You seriously can't tell me that they're so boring that you'd rather have a conversation with me than them hmm?"  
Peridot scoffed in response, crossing her arms. "Please. I'm on board with a brute and a prisoner. Not much to tell."

Aquamarine shifted, her face getting oddly close to the screen. "Peridot. You have a prisoner on board. From Earth. Who knows probably a lot. And a Jasper? I heard they're quite the fun bunch to be around. Pft. And you're telling me you're bored." Her expression turned to a bored one, but Peridot knew that she was just teasing her.

She also knew that it was rare for Aquamarine to address her gem name, usually sticking with 5XG. Her cheeks puffed out in embarrassment. 

She heard her blue rival giggling before the sound of a camera went off and Peridot looked up at the screen.

"Did you just screenshot me?" Peridot asked. Her cheeks grew darker as Aquamarines smile grew bigger.

"Why yes I did. Look at you, all embarrassed because of me. How cute. I think I might make this my screensaver." She held out the photo she took with pride, smiling fondly like she was teasing someone close to her.

That only made Peridot feel weird. Her chest grew tight as she tried to keep up her composure.

She'd been feeling this tight feeling for years now. She assumed it was because of her default feelings as a gem, but noticed more and more this feeling only showed itself around her rival.

Around most gems, Peridot was very calm and collected with rarely any feeling at all. Aquamarine was different. When she'd make her visits, at least twice a week, she'd feel her form grow lighter. When she leaned close to her face she'd feel it grow hotter. Especially when Aquamarine would tease her.

Their teasing started off in the beginning as mean spirited and cruel, something Peridot remembers well. 

She never felt these feelings at that time. Over time though the teasing grew bold. It would no longer be mean or cruel, but instead flirty and friendly. It was a weird combination and she couldn't decide if she hated it or loved it.

Her mouth drew into a tight 'm' shape, staring up at her rival. "Yeah yeah Aqua. Do what you want with it.. Hey why'd you call in the first place?"

Her blue face, once smug grew shocked. She wasn't expecting the question obviously. 

"Honestly, I was bored too. Around this time is when I'd come down to your district remember? So I thought if I can't see your gremlin face in person, I could see it on the communication pad instead." She smiled proudly, holding a thumb up.

"Ohh Aqua. How you woo me." Peridot cheered with a bored expression, trying hard to get the gem flustered as revenge.  
"You know how I try." She winked a blue eye at her, waving her index fingers at the camera. 

Her blue head snapped up at another presence in the room. She cleared her throat, looking at the camera with a suddenly very serious expression. 

"Well I expect the reports from you soon. Goodbye, 5XG." The call suddenly ended without an explanation. Peridot shrugged her green shoulders, switching the page back to the Earth reports she was reading previously. Except this time she thought of more than just dirt and flowers. She thought of insects. Annoying blue insects that made her feel things. 

She thought of the short blue gem and how her eyes were piercing blue. How they quirked at the edges and sparkled when she talked to her. Her hair and how its so blue like her soft skin that brushes lightly against hers when they pass each other every day. 

She sighed blushing heavily, clanking her head on the control panel. Maybe if she hit her head hard enough she'd erase the thoughts from her head. Maybe then she'd be able to actually get some work done.

That was the last time Peridot saw Aquamarine. Not in person, but it was still something. She felt weird for missing the blue gem especially now that she was a Crystal Gem. She wasn't supposed to care about anything related to Homeworld. 

It was hard not to think of the smug gem though. Especially when she was on the run. On the run she thought multiple times of calling her old rival but thought better of it. She would hate to let the blue gem see her like this.

When she was captured by the Crystal Gems and found out they threw away her limb enhancers she knew she lost her chance of ever speaking to her rival again.

Of course she was more focused at the time about losing her home, but as time went on she found herself wanting to rant to Aquamarine like she usually did. It relieved a lot of her stress and allowed Aquamarine to tease her better. 

Now though she had people she could rant to. Whether it would be Lapis, Steven, or the main Crystal Gems, she knew they were all there for her.

She still missed the teasing.  
Kind of.

She just hoped whatever Aquamarine was doing that she wasn't mad at her. 

She'd see her again. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sorry if its not that good-  
> i just really like this crackship so i had to write about it :c

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Rivalry Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793041) by [Happy_Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cloud/pseuds/Happy_Cloud)




End file.
